1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to spa cover assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to moveable spa cover assemblies. Specifically, the invention relates to a vertically adjustable spa cover assemblies.
2. Background Information
Cover assemblies for spas, also known as hot tubs, and for swimming pools have been known for quite some time. There are a variety of configurations, some of which move in various ways. However, there is a need for a spa cover assembly which is vertically adjustable and which can be either built into a spa or added as a retrofit cover assembly. Such movable cover assemblies allow the user to selectively use the, cover assembly based on weather conditions.
The prior art includes a dome-shaped cover having a semi-dome-shaped portion that rotates about a central point above the spa to open and close the cover (U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,663 granted to Aragona et al.). U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,646 granted to Lutostanski discloses a convertible enclosure for hot tubs and the like, which includes a tubular frame with sliding cross pieces to which a cover is attached to encompass one side and the top of the space over the hot tub with one side remaining open. U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,893 granted to Neer discloses a retractable decorative screen to provide privacy around swimming pools and the like which slides back and forth horizontally on an overhead track, or on a cable or rope. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,059 granted to Girerd discloses a movable covering device or roof which moves on hinged structural members from a position above a swimming pool to a position above an adjacent terrace. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,702 granted to Sitzmann discloses a rectangular spa cover wherein two poles are hingedly connected to adjacent corners of the cover and hingedly connected to the spa deck to facilitate lifting the cover from a position on the ground beside the spa to a position over the spa, with two other poles then being respectively connected to the other two corners of the cover and the deck. U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,433 granted to Gray discloses a rigid house-like hot tub cover which moves horizontally along a deck on rollers or the like from a position over the hot tub to a position adjacent the hot tub.
The invention provides one embodiment wherein a vertically adjustable spa cover assembly has lifts that move a cover, a screen or a combination thereof between a raised position and a lowered position.
In one embodiment, corner lifts are used to raise and lower the insulated cover of the spa. A screen may be connected to the cover.